


The butler who fell for a reaper

by QueenNeighHorse18



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Nudity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeighHorse18/pseuds/QueenNeighHorse18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a new reaper and I'm ready to start work but...<br/>All is not what it seems when Orian goes to work and becomes no longer works for god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The newbie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I am not very good with spelling it has to be said but as long as you enjoy the series I am doing then it is all good.

Orian:  
*Sigh* I had just finished my exam, i had two A's and a B in the practical part and a C in written Exams I also had an A in ethics. I had also done the Report and had passed. one of the very few had passed and I was one of them with my partner, but he looked like he didn't want to hang around long so as we were walking to the area to get my glasses my partner said he was going to be paired with someone else, then went off to meet them, I continued going to get my new hard earned glasses. Going over they ask my name as to witch i reply * "Orian Williams" * she look on her sheet before handing me a dark blue rectangular pair of glasses, i trade in my old ones and go to the cafe waiting for my new partner as instructed i sit own waiting, when all of a sudden i hear the famous Grell Suitcliff saying "urghh will why do i have to work with a newbie?" William ignored and walked off as in his own world, Grell shrugs and shouts " Who is this Orian and where can i meet him!!" i almost jump out of my seat and slowly walk over and say "hi im Orian but im not a boy...

Grell:  
Oh im sorry, Orian, i am Grell i cant believe i was paired with a newbie" i take a seat opposite you, "its like im being punished for something, i have done nothing wrong," i look towards you, "its nice to meet you, Im Grell Sutcliff" i over my hand.

Orian:  
*i take the hand * its ok i get it a lot anyway i hope im not going to be a bother my partner has gone with someone else and there was a odd number that passed this time so i was on my own but ill try to keep up and not bother you as much (trying not to seem so bad, tick. hopefully I'm not to bad...).

Grell:  
*i scratch the back of my head* "well as we have been put together we are going to have to learn to work together, im sure there is some talent in you, your scores were pretty high.

Orian:  
yes i don't know what it is but i just find it easy though i would have to say the test papers were hard but im sure we can get along *with that William come back and says "now that you two have met now for your first job" with that he hands me a file and walks off, i take a look inside and a name Evie Calvert Is inside with a picture of her *

Grell:  
Whats our first job newbie," *i try looking at the file, but gave up* "lets hope that the job isnt a boring job, having a good first job is the best, so what is your death syth?

Orian:  
huh oh my scythe its a one meter long sword and the first job its a girl she has gone missing and is being held at a abandoned house it says that she will die at about 2pm on mondayshall we head off to see what happens ? also if we are lucky we might see the all famous queens guard dog.

Grell:  
"I hope we do see them, oh bassy" * i shake my head* "shall we get going" *i stand up*


	2. Not on the list??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this Fanfic.

Person: and now the true reason we are here tonight, ladies and gentlemen of all ages I present to you our main meal for tonight.... Evie Calvert!

With that he stares off a sheet and reveals a skinny teenager, who is most Likely to be around sixteen years old she has a red dress with black and dark red roses on it and a black mask covering her bruised face from the beatings and torture she had been given. The strange man walked over scowling " you will SING and if you don't then say goodbye to your life and family"

Evie slowly rose trying not to show fear from what she just heard, with that she started to sing:  
you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

 

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

 

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

 

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground.

With that the whole crowd started to clap and cheer for her she new that her gift was to put people in a trance because of the sheer beauty of her singing but she also knew that what she was doing was wrong. Then the doors slammed open. A small boy in a masquerade outfit came in followed by a tall man with a black suit.

Boy:  
I am Ceil Phantomhive, also known as the queens watchdog and I am placing you, Martin Lux Under arrest for the torcher and kidnapping of children and back marketing them.

He then turns to look at Evie who was only just aware of what she was wearing, he turned to the man in black and said "Sebastian go and rescue the girl over there" he said while pointing to Evie.

Orian:  
This has all been very fun,i hate to break it to you but she isn't going anywhere.

She jumps down from the beams and lands in front of the cage, pulling out her sword she places it in a defense motion, Ciel turns to Sebastian and says " who is he?" Orian goes a bright shade of pink and practically shouts "I'm not a boy!!!!" She calms herself down then says "look I know you want to save her and all but you can't I need to kill her it's kinda my job..." ciel turns to Sebastian and says what is SHE?" Sebastian turns to Ciel and says that she is a reaper and that she collects souls from people. By that time Orian is looking very confused " your not here...but...*mumble mumble Grell mumble...*

Orian:  
I am so sorry *straighten's posture* but it seems that have made a mistake please accept my apology *bows* what can I do to reverse my actions??

Ciel smirkes then whispers to Sebastian he gives a slight chuckle and looks at me before vanishing into thin air I look around but he is nowhere to be seen, then all of a sudden my head hurts what is happening? Then the pain goes just as fast as it came, the boy walkers over and takes my glasses of I cannot see without them just like any other reaper.... but as soon as he takes them. Off my vision doesn't change I can see. I turn around "what did you do?? Sebastian suddenly appears and with a cold voice says "you are no longer a reaper for god, you work for us" my Whole body froze..... what? How is this Evan possible but then again i can see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence and the machine ~ Howl


	3. Fallen Reaper

my Whole body froze..... what? How is this Evan possible but then again I can see...  
Then as if a wave of darkness had fallen on us the air became thick and had a foul smell to it, as if the whole happiness and purity had been taken away. A loud growl came from Sebastian " I know who... no what that thing is... His name is Alucard he was a demon I used to go out killing people with... and other things.

A tall man in a black suit appears out of the shadows grinning it was enough to put chills down anyone's spine " Long Time no see Sebastian Michaels" it seems that you have a new meal, mind if I have a bite" Sebastian makes a huge deep rumbling growl Alucard chuckles "I was joking I came for a different reason, I came for her" pointing towards Evie who was completely confused about the whole situation. 

In the blink of an eye he was in front of Evie he turned over to Sebastian "it's a shame we could of gone back to how we used to be" "Evie the fact that you have summoned will never change now I ask you why did you summon me, what did you want from the bottom of you heart and soul? As she spoke why she summoned him her word had gone silent as if only Alucard could hear the words she spoke, with that he keeled down placing hi hand over his "heart" and said "yes my master" as soon as he said that a contract burned onto Evie's hand and soul.

Alucard stand up and looks over to Sebastian "Now Sebastian would you care to tell me why you have a fallen Reaper? "WHAT!!" I'm a fallen reaper I have read about them but I never thought I would become one. Ciel looks at Sebastian "what is a fallen reaper? Before Sebastian could say anything I say" A fallen Reaper is a reaper that has betrayed God and instead of killing and collecting the souls for him they do it for a demon instead because of the betrayal they can never die and will grow black wings, they are similar to fallen Angels but they have dark grey wings not black" Evie stood up and walked over to me "I remember you, we were best friends but that day I lost a friend and I had to help that friend die" She walked over and put her hands on my face "remember" with that a small haze fills my vision

~FLASHBACK~  
*THUD, THUD, THUD* "are you awake yet? your food is going cold" moaning I turn over and look at the calendar "SHIT!" I shout and sit up, today is the day we go camping, we had been planning this for weeks. I got dressed and went downstairs to se a plate of boiled eggs and toast (my favourite) we sat down and ate "wow Evie this is really good!" I exclaim she practically jumped out of her seat. turning to her I say " ill do the washing you do the drying?" she agreed and we got the dishes done and away, " I will go and get ready" Evie says "while you finish packing okay?" I agree and finish packing the supplies, she comes downstairs and we do all the last minute preparation and we leave the house.

We head off following the map we had made, we went through the river (it was bloody cold), then we went through a poppy field (great I have hay fever), and then we finally go through the forest to where our camp site is. We set up camp I start putting up the tent (aka a cloth with metal poles) and Evie starts doing the dinner she makes vegetable stew its one of her favourite I finally finish putting up the tent and the dinner is done. We sit down and eat " yet again you have out done yourself and made a lovely dinner, yet again" we finish up and clean the dishes, "time for bed?" we get into the tent and slowly drift off.

*GRRROOWLLL* A large growl wake me and Evie up, "shh don't make a sound I will go and see what it is" I take a look outside and it's lyall the biggest black wolf that's feared around the area, I go back In the tent and tell Evie I grab the axe that's in the tent if something like this happened "ill go out, you STAY here got it?" I wait for lyall to turn his back and I lunge forward at him, causing him to get injured badly "only one more hit and he is finished" I go to lunge again but lyall dodges and attacks my leg causing me to scream, he doesn't stop biting me over and over again chewing down to the bone, I kick at his face but he bites my leg causing me to scream again, Evie lunges at lyall and hits him he runs off and I lay there I'm bleeding badly then all goes black.

I wake up and im back home and my leg is hurting like hell, I look over to se Evie crying "what's wrong?" she jumps and hugs me " you've ben out for three days, and the doctor said you wouldn't last until tomorrow" I look down and see my leg is bruised I look over to her trying not to look so grim "Evie, I need you to do something.." she looks confused I need you to give me more medication than im supposed to have.. I want you to help kill me" she starts crying and wails "NOOOO!!!!!" I try to hold in my tears as I say this "Evie its better than dying in pain, just think as if im going to sleep, it won't hurt and I'll be in a better place" she nods and when its time she crushes up al the tablets and puts them in the vegetable soup I eat all of it then look at her I slowly start to drift of but before I do I turn to Evie I say "thank you I wont forget this, and remember we will se each other soon" then I close my eyes and drift of to sleep.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I wake up crying blood, I look over to Evie and say" I told you I would come back "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload my new chapter, I have been having problems with my laptop but here it is and I hope you enjoy :)


	4. New Life

I wake up crying blood, I look over to Evie and say" I told you I would come back "  
Evie kneels down and says "I knew you would remember but just one more thing?" she slaps me round the face "THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?? AND WHY DID A FEW MINUTES AGO DID YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" I turn to her with a serious face " that is because I didn't know who you were" Ciel sighs "come now Sebastian, im hungry and I want to go home" the butler bows before saying "Yes, my Lord" that sentence sends shivers down my spine, Sebastian turns round to me and walks over he soups me up and starts to walk off, I thump him on the head and say "I can walk on my own you know" then a huge burst of laugher comes from Evie she then signs " you like him, don't you?" I go bright red and sign back "shut up" as we start walking of again she says "visit me okay?" I give a small nod back.

We arrive at the manor and Sebastian put me down, "thank you" he then shows me in and directs me to my room, we go in and here is a maid dress on the chair "oh hell no , I am not wearing that" Sebastian pauses and looks at me puzzled I sigh "do you have any suits?" he gave a smile now knowing what I meant then he gestured to the closet where there was 7 suits one for each day as I go to turn around he is gone, he must have gone to do dinner preparations, it wouldn't be unusual as it is dinner time.

I get into my suit and make my way down the stairs (being a maid once really paid off for knowing where everything is) I go down to the kitchen and see Sebastian and three other people, "ahh you've finally found us and in..." he paused looing confused " one minute thirty seconds" the girl with red hair and a maid said "a new record mister Sebastian, yes it is" he turn to me and says" just how did you find us this quick?" I reply "I used to work in a manor just like this once so I figured it would be down here somewhere" he look satisfied then said " the girl in the Maid outfit is Mey-Rin " "hello" "the boy in the gardening outfit is Finnian" "hello and please call me finny" " an lastly the man in the chef outfit is Baldroy" "pleased to met ya young lad, names Bard" "now that introductions are out of the way Mey-Rin you and Orian will Set the table" Mey-Rin looked puzzled "mister Sebastian.." he turned around "what Mey-Rin?" "setting the tables the maids job and umm..." I go bright red "how many times...." I mutter god give me strength "I am a GIRL!" May-Rin looks baffled then says "so sorry Orian !".

We make our way to the dining hall and I help Mey-Rin do the plates and show her what to do, I see that she cant see with those glasses on so as I try to take the off she pushes me away "Master Ciel gave them to me... I am really far sited you see" I understand and leave her be, as we start walking out Ciel comes in and shouts "Orian! stay here" with that Mey-Rin goes and I walk back in, he sits down and tell me to do the same I do as he says "Orian.. you work for me now okay, you do as I say and I se fit do you understand" he says it in a harsh tone but I nod in approval "good now as you can see al the new servants get a gift from me, my gift to you is a ball in your honour as I don't know what to give you" im shocked his tone is completely different "okay" he dismisses me so I am able to get back to my job, as I am about to lave I turn round and say "could I have my glasses back? I know I don't need them but they're ..." before I could finish Ciel throws them at me "here" I bow and leave putting my glasses on.

I go back into the kitchen and Sebastian looks confused "why do you have them on if you can see perfectly?" before I speak he goes "I understand" and walks off with Ciel's food, as I am not hungry I let the servants have most of what's left Sebastian comes back in with empty plates and see's the other servants eating but not me, just as he is about to scold the others without thinking I sign "I said they could eat the rest as I am not that hungry" he signs back "okay" sighing knowing that I've just saved the others from Sebastian's wrath I go Bright red oh my god, oh my god, oh my god he just understood that.. he knows what Evie said earlier with that I slam my head on the table making the other servants jump "oh my god, are you okay?" Mey-Rin askes I nod and she alms down a bit "I think im going to bed I don't feel well (I lie)" everyone nods and I make my way back up to my room.

I get in and change into my night gown I sit down on the bed and look out the window and see the moon my face light up and I have the urge to sing I whisper to myself this one is for you Evie:

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play  
And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around  
All of his questions, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out

Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him out, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
And given half the chance, would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark, at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
But what the hell, I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

I finish and turn around to see Sebastian standing there looking shocked, I go red and say "wh..what are you doing here?" he comes back to focus and says "I came to see if you were okay, you shot off without having any dinner" I reply "yes im feeling fine now" he smiles and says "I can see that, I didn't know you could sing?" "I don't... well not in public anyway im to shy " I turn around and look back out the window "I wonder... Sebast" I turn around and gone.. again *sigh* I get into bed and drift off.

I shoot up and look at the clock 5:30 *sigh half an hour early oh well might as well get up, as I try to sit up I can't im paralyzed, no I can still move me fingers and feet then I smell something familiar, I look around and see Alucard on the bottom of my bed "what are you doing here?" he gives me a huge grin and says "breakfast" my eyes widen I shout "Evie won't be happy about this!" he chuckled and replied "she won't know, she thinks you will visit her" I realise "im alone no one is going to help me are they?" he shakes his head (or so he thinks) "if your going to kill me can I please be able to move, as a last request before I die?" he grinned "okay" he snaps his fingers and im able to move, I sit up and say "im ready" he comes close and just before he is about to bite me I summon my sword (just as I do Sabastian comes in) but this time its different "m..my.. my sword and hair!!!" my hair turns from a short black colour and grows long and turns a light blue and my sword grows and turns black and goes slimmer, I narrow my eyes and Dark black wings shoot out from my back "lets kill tonight!" I grin like him and launch myself at him but faster than he though I would and I manage to get a blow to him and I injure him badly cutting his arm, I laugh hysterically I go to wing at him while saying "lets kill tonight, kill tonight, show the all your not the ordinary type" and cut his other arm he then decides that he has to go as I could actually win, he jumps out of the window and disappears, I put my straight face back on and yawn, I look over to Sebastian who looks shocked I put my sword away but my hair stays the same "huh I guess I have to stick with this now, what do you think?" "I think it suits you Orian, now get ready as we have a long day ahead of us".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence + the machine ~ Shake it off


	5. Burden of the Phantomhives

I put on my suit and look in the mirror *sigh* "why did it end up like this? just yesterday I was a reaper for god and collecting souls" I walk out of my room making sure to lock my door especially after what happened last night, I make my way down to the kitchen and only I am there Sebastian must be waking up Ciel, I best make some breakfast for myself before Sebastian makes Ciel his, I start to get the eggs and bacon and also the bread "bacon and egg butties only one person loves them more than me" I let out a small giggle I start to fry the bacon and eggs, with that Sebastian walks in and stops to see me cooking he didn't say anything he just stood by the door and watched puzzled at what I was making, he was a demon the most feared thing and he had lived for ages but he had never seen what I was making so he didn't know what to do, I put the bacon on the buttered bread and then the egg and made a sandwich proud with what I had done I turn round to see Sebastian at the door looking rather confused "haven't you ever seen a bacon butte before?" he didn't move *sigh* right it down at the table and prepare yourself.... never mind" I remember that he is a demon and he can't taste anything but he still sits down anyway " I am looking forward to this if a grim reaper can taste this so should I" he says with a smile, I cant help to wonder what he meant. I cut up the butte and place half on a plate for him and sit opposite me I take a huge bite out of mine and its just like I remember "Mmmm this tastes amazing" I should of perhaps finished my food before saying that, Sebastian picks up the sandwich and takes a bite, his eyes widen he chews and swallows before saying" I can taste this the flavours and the texture how?" I look puzzled all I did was cook human food im not the best cook as well Evie's sandwiches are way better than mine. Sebastian finishes the sandwich taking his time then starts cooking Ciel's meal and that's when May-Rin, Finny and Bard walk in still half asleep and that's when they notice my hair "ahh what has happened to your hair?!" May-Rin says waking up fully now, everyone turns now to see my hair noticing it's different (Crap) "didn't you know? the Dutch have perfected a hair dying shampoo?" (not entirely true but they don't know that) they look confused for a second but seem to by the lie I just told Sebastian does the usual tells them about what they need to do and they're off.

I go about the house cleaning every room from top to bottom "all that is left is the basement I go down with a candle lighting every candle I go past the basement is kind of creepy in a way I don't know why but im on edge something doesn't seem right but I still walk on, I get to the bottom and its one big room filled with old furniture, old wine and also food "how am I supposed to clean this room?" I shrug "maybe I can help?" that voice! I know it, I frantically look around searching for him, "where, where are you!" *chuckles* "I don't know where am I?" he appears in front of me "Alucard" I scowl at him "didn't you learn last time?" (to be honest I don't know what happened it was like I was possessed) he starts waling over slowly and says to himself "Permission to proceed to phase 4?" he look up and smiles "understood" with that he start to go into his true form (why would Evie let him do this?) he turns into an older man with a beard and long hair " yo-you look like him.." I put my guard down and a huge purple circle appears on the floor "HAHAHAHAAH I thought you were smarter than this Orian? maybe not" with that he starts chanting" TON, TE, TRA, GRAM, MA" over and over again I feel sick and start to feel dizzy the last thing I see is Sebastian Running over and pulling me out of the circle and going after Alucard.

I wake up and see my Ceiling "oww my head" its pounding I look over at the window and its pitch black, did I sleep until night? I get up and close the curtains then go to get into bed when I fall on the floor "what is going on with me?" Sebastian obviously heard me fall and ran straight into my room, I look up almost crying "why are you hear" my voice cracks when I say it but he doesn't say anything but helps me get back onto the bed pulls the covers and sits on the edge making sure not to sit on my legs he turns to me and says" you have been asleep for over two weeks the doctor was going to..." he hesitates " make you go in peace tomorrow" tears fill my eyes " I almost got killed because of him again? why me what have I ever done to deserve this and why does Evie want to kill me so much" Sebastian looks at me for a moment "before he started to chant he asked Evie for permission she said yes....." Sebastian looked like he was going to punch someone, wiping away my tears "thank you... again for saving me, I know I can be a real burden but please let me stay here" he looks down and says "I wouldn't let you go anyway" he lays down next to me and I fall asleep next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked the start :)


End file.
